


【凛杀】缺你不成花鸟风月

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 现代paro，十分沙雕，重度欧西，跟作者认真就输了（熟练顶上锅盖防殴）





	【凛杀】缺你不成花鸟风月

***

虽然给一间酒吧起名叫「花鸟风月」难免有些文不对题之嫌，但杀无生对此已经感到十分满意。  
毕竟他的养父铁笛仙，也就是这间酒吧的前老板，最初是想将其起名为「鸟语花香」。  
——盖因老爷子养了一只八哥和种了一院桂花。  
当时父子两人正吃晚饭，听着铁笛仙兴高采烈说出他绞尽脑汁想到的绝世好名，杀无生面无表情地艰难咽下喉咙里的清蒸豆腐。  
他爸一正派人，当然不会知道这个成语在当今社会充满歧义。  
杀无生只能迂回曲折地委婉提议：「既然酒吧是在夜间营业，不如加上风月二字，改成花鸟风月怎样？」  
铁笛仙睁大双眼，摩挲着浓密的胡须称赞：「到底是中文系才子，想出的名字就是比你爹我要强。」  
中文系才子端起饭碗继续沉默扒饭，心想不对你平时可都说「百无一用是书生」。

酒吧开在了弄堂里，那一带是当地文艺人士中意的聚会场所，街上到处是酒吧、茶馆、餐厅和咖啡馆。他们家酒吧的位置在街角，三层小楼带个小院，外面也没怎么装修，就挂了块朴实无华的招牌，上书「花鸟风月」，字还是铁笛仙他老人家自己题的，端是龙飞凤舞。  
——问题在于谁能从这布置上看出这房子里其实是间酒吧呢？  
看得出来那就奇了。杀无生站在吧台前一脸面瘫边擦拭酒杯边思考。  
目前进店的客人十个倒有八个是把这里当裁缝铺误入了。  
店内倒是正常酒吧装潢，风格甚至很有几分高大上。  
就是没人光顾等同俏媚眼做给瞎子看纯属白搭。  
门口八哥不时突然大声冒出一串「欢迎光临」，可惜由于发音不正听上去活像「荒淫瓜林」，吵得杀无生头痛欲裂。就这么一句话铁笛仙还教了它大半年才学会，若非这厮一到饭点就准时字正腔圆狂叫「够钟开饭」，杀无生简直怀疑他家老头惨遭忽悠买了只假鸟回来。  
然而哪怕酒吧前途肉眼可见的凄凉惨淡，铁笛仙也不在乎，毕竟人家有钱任性。这间酒吧大多时候只是作为老人活动中心，供铁笛仙跟他那帮多年基友聚众饮酒搞艺术。一群罗曼蒂克（自诩）老年喝高了就跑到台上吹箫鸣笛，弹琴鼓瑟，放浪形骸，好不快活。  
剩下一个在旁边被他们使唤得团团转的杀无生，深感自己仿佛诗中压酒吴姬，当垆卖笑（事实上他并没笑过）。不免心下恼火，一声冷哼，暗想浪不翻你们。

不知是否杀无生怨念作祟，半年之内这群皓首风流客忽然开始陆陆续续生起病来，虽只是些小毛小病，但到底让人体调违和，酒吧比起以往更冷清了。  
铁笛仙也犯了老毛病风湿痛，决定和老友廉耆相约前往位于瑞士的疗养圣地洛伊克巴德休整一段时间，遂向养子小心报备。杀无生明知他们无非是浪过头翻船了，却因心中有鬼大方放行。  
出发当天，铁笛仙登机前心心念念全是他那间赔钱酒吧：「儿子，你要照顾好我们家的花鸟风月！」  
杀无生疯狂挥手致意：「放心，我一定会让它完整无缺等你回来。」  
文艺父子泪别机场，过往路人无动于衷，场面一度十分尴尬。  
飞机起飞后，杀无生才反应过来，掏出手机给老头发信息：「爸你怎么不让我照顾好自己？」  
然后手机显示信息发送失败。  
淦。

***

既将败家老父打发出门，杀无生便准备放开手脚改善酒吧生意。  
只是具体应该要怎么做，中文系才子暂时也是毫无头绪。  
酒吧生意清淡，他一个老板兼任调酒师，总不成还得再上台充当乐手给客人表演吹笛子。  
而且一般茶馆才吹笛子，酒吧多半是吹萨克斯。  
找个驻场乐队或者会是不错选择。  
杀无生越想越感自己决策英明，连带十指敲击键盘的速度也加快不少。拜酒吧老板这份清闲兼职所赐，他最近码字效率大幅提高，令责编感动得痛哭流涕。  
——中文系才子杀无生，本职写手，笔名鸣凤决杀，正是现今武侠小说界炙手可热的风云人物。

然则理想丰满，现实骨感。杀无生的主意再好，一时半会要到哪里找什么乐队却仍是nightmare程度的挑战。你不能指望一个学中式古典音乐的人出门就能遇到一个玩西式摇滚音乐的人，那种发展是荒诞、不科学且非符合事物客观发展规律的。  
所以当杀无生在下午四点从内向外打开店门看到闭目倚墙坐在阶上的银发男子时，再度加深了对「现实永远比戏剧要更加荒诞」一句的理解。  
这是一名十分特别的男人，即便是号称中文系才子的杀无生仓促之间也很难找到合适词汇去准确形容他的外貌气质。  
就像，雪中冰封的无波湖面。还有，夜里皎洁的清寒月光。  
杀无生对他所能产生的瞬间联想只有这些飘渺意象。  
银发男子忽然毫无预兆睁开双眼，血色瞳仁仿若琥珀流光，令杀无生无端一怔。  
「你好，鄙人凛雪鸦。」他微微一笑，指着置于身旁的巨大黑色琴包向杀无生颔首询问：「是一名键盘手，不知贵店是否需要招聘驻场乐队？」  
杀无生茫然直视对方——他还没开始等待戈多，戈多居然就自己找上门来了。  
……总觉得有哪里对不起塞缪尔先生。

凛雪鸦的乐队名字是「鬼鸟」，据说刚结成不久还没进行过正式表演。因为是新人乐队故而要价不高，只是凛雪鸦要求雇主必须解决他一人的食宿问题。  
杀无生对此颇为不解：「为什么不选择跟成员合宿？」  
凛雪鸦两手一摊：「他们都是本地人，难免排挤我这个外地人。」  
「……那你们还能顺利成立乐队？」  
「音乐使人类得以超越偏见而聚集。」  
「……那你为什么不选择跟成员合宿？」  
「他们都是本地人，难免排挤我这个外地人。」  
……如果不是看在价钱实在便宜跟那张脸实在漂亮的份上，鸣凤决杀当场就要一展身手让这美貌鸟人好看。  
门口八哥远远对着凛雪鸦谄媚地脆声连唤「欢迎光临」，发音标准得简直跟中央电台播音员别无二致，听得杀无生极想今晚就将它拔毛下锅一了百了。  
他不着痕迹扫了眼凛雪鸦靠在墙角那台YAMAHA Genos——趁对方不注意他拍照上网查了品牌和价格，琢磨骗子应不至于这般逼真行骗，又念着价格确实低廉跟那张脸确实俊美的缘故，最后眼一闭牙一咬心一狠。  
杀无生和颜悦色对凛雪鸦开口：「成交。」

花鸟风月有三层楼，一层酒吧，二层仓库，三层房间杀无生父子俩偶尔在店里过夜会住这里。现在铁笛仙外出，凛雪鸦正可入住，也能方便杀无生就近监视。  
不过杀无生这个念头很快就在凛雪鸦抱着水果电脑，指挥搬家工人抬进一堆电钢琴、电风琴和林林总总相关器材进屋之后冰消雪释。  
世界上不可能存在这么富裕的骗子。  
杀无生认为自己的多疑有时真的多余。

光怪陆离的一天过去，杀无生打开聊天软件，发现锻剑书社的老板丹衡给他发了信息：「掠风窃尘那个家伙完结上篇文后又跑去体验生活不见踪影了！！！」  
杀无生斟酌回他：「……恕我直言，他一个写武侠的是要怎么体验生活？」  
「谁管他呢？」丹衡冷笑：「反正等他回来，绝对能够体验到地狱的生活，呵。」  
杀无生在对方看不见的电脑屏幕后面缓缓摇头。  
资本的力量真可怕。  
生气的丹衡更可怕。  
觉得这样的丹衡可爱的蔑天骸最可怕。  
在这浊世做个清醒的人真难，杀大才子发自内心感慨一叹。

***

鬼鸟乐队成员共有五人。  
队长兼键盘手凛雪鸦，俊美优雅，但是性格意外无赖，还曾有过行骗嫌疑，据说因为是外地人而受到其他成员排挤。  
主唱兼吉他手浪巫谣，清丽淡漠，相当沉默寡言，对除送他前来的殇姓男子以外的人均很冷淡（尤其是凛雪鸦），不过整体表现基本正常。  
贝斯手刑亥，乐队唯一女性成员，外貌美艳火辣，个性桀骜张扬，自称喜爱世上所有美少女，跟凛雪鸦的关系在队内算是相对较好。  
鼓手狩云霄，长相还算英俊，看着比其他人老一截实际上却是同龄……跟队长除外全员关系都还过得去，对凛雪鸦貌似有所忌惮。  
助理卷残云，狩云霄的表弟，活泼过头的俊朗青年，目前充当乐队杂工，显而易见的食物链底层，对凛雪鸦虽无明显恶感但因兄长态度与其保持距离。  
——这是杀无生跟乐队成员简单接触后产生的初步印象，大体感想就是这个乐队能组建起来着实堪称奇迹。  
他发誓长到这个年纪还真没见过比凛雪鸦更能拉仇恨的家伙。

杀无生跟乐队成员正式谈了一番聘用相关问题，大家就工资和工时的问题达成协议后就忙活起宣传和开演的准备工作。  
宣传问题容易解决，凛雪鸦让杀无生给乐队全体成员拍张照放传单，印上演出时间地点让卷残云负责到街上派发就行，哪怕路人没听过这乐队冲这颜值也愿意进门看上一眼。  
至于演出效果……凛雪鸦故作神秘向杀无生表示，等到演出当晚他自然会明白钱没白花。要是换成别家老板恐怕现场就要发生一场暴力事件，然则杀无生对他那张脸初始好感度太高，以致竟没有原则地答应了。  
事后杀无生回想起来只觉当时鬼迷心窍，可惜后悔已迟无力回天。  
门口八哥不知从谁那里学了新词，整天翻来覆去冲杀无生说「色不迷人人自迷」。  
……果然还是该把这鸟炖了，杀无生烦躁地抓了抓头发想。

***

在希腊神话中，半人半鱼的海妖塞壬总是出现在狂风暴雨的海域中，置身礁岛用其动人声音不断歌唱，魅惑往返海上水手，让他们为聆听天籁陷入疯狂，甘心将船驶向海礁撞至粉身碎骨葬身鱼腹。  
——浪巫谣的歌声是塞壬的魔音，乐队的伴奏是海浪的咆哮，将全部看客听众均卷入音乐风暴漩涡之中。

鬼鸟乐队的演出大获成功。  
花鸟风月一时之间客似云来。  
这让坐久了冷板凳的杀老板平添一股不真实感。

院中的桂花树随着时间流逝悄悄结出小小花蕾。  
不知不觉杀无生和凛雪鸦的同居生活也过去了三个月。  
与此同时悄然发生微妙变化的还有他们两人之间的关系。

凌晨三点，结束酒吧一天营业的杀无生在厨房做宵夜，凛雪鸦自觉在一旁打下手。  
「自从你来了之后，酒吧生意一天比一天好。」  
「不敢，全靠老板领导有方。」  
「……不要顶着那张仙气的脸拍马屁。」  
「我赞美无生你发自真心，结果无生你只在意我的脸。」  
「……」  
「无生我很受伤。」  
「……抱歉。」  
「好吧我接受，谁让我喜欢你呢？顺便我明天想吃清蒸鲈鱼。」  
杀无生把菜刀往案板上重重一拍。  
「……没问题。」  
跟凛雪鸦住一起后杀无生的忍耐力直线上涨。  
而所谓的喜欢云云，若说杀无生初次听到时还会感觉惊讶与隐秘喜悦，在发现凛雪鸦一天能对他复读五十次以上后一切感触就荡然无存了。

下午两点，凛雪鸦在房中调试电子键盘，杀无生安静在一边凝视对方十指翻飞如电，内心由衷佩服。  
谢天谢地铁笛仙是吹笛子的，当初要是去跟廉耆学钢琴他绝对活不到今天。  
凛雪鸦见他神色感叹，随口发问：「无生你要不过来试弹一下？」  
杀无生顿时如临大敌：「不必，谢谢。」  
凛雪鸦刹那间恶趣味发作，拉住他的手腕将人扯进怀里：「其实这东西一点都不难，我可以教你……」  
两手交覆，他按着杀无生的修长手指点在黑白分明的琴键上：「先从这里弹起……」  
侧头一瞥，却见这人白皙的耳廓已是烧得通红，跟自己大腿接触的腰臀更是热得发烫。  
凛雪鸦忍不住将嘴唇凑近杀无生耳畔：「无生……」  
轻声一唤，恍如雷鸣，震得杀无生从男人腿上一跃而起跑了出去。  
凛雪鸦望着他的背影，眼底尽是了然笑意。

***

九月，院子里的桂花树开花了。  
满树满树，一簇一簇，放眼所见皆是黄花挂在绿叶之间。这些米黄小花张开四片厚实花瓣，露出缀着浅黄花粉的内蕊，散发阵阵淡雅清香，熏得杀无生有些晕乎。

「听说桂花酿酒特别好喝。」杀无生对凛雪鸦说，这事还是铁笛仙告诉他的。  
凛雪鸦啜了一口手中的掰头麻辣小龙虾：「那么无生你会酿吗？」  
还是凌晨三点，杀大才子忽然心血来潮想要赏桂，凛雪鸦于是提议把宵夜拿到院中解决。  
一张四方折叠桌，两把圆面塑料椅，两名气质不俗的美男子围着一盆麻辣小龙虾，就着路灯昏暗光线，对着夜里满院颜色惨淡桂花，啃起小龙虾呷起王老吉。  
这副场景委实画美不看一言难尽到了极点。

「我知道大概做法，但没动手试过。」  
「那还真想品尝无生亲手酿的桂花酒呢。」  
「……今年有些迟了，等下次吧。」  
「我很期待。」  
「凛。」  
「嗯？」  
「总觉得这对话有种似曾相识之感。」  
「因为作者是比照着无执无生写的。」  
「……？」  
「没什么。」

「不，我是说……对你有说不出的熟悉感。」杀无生神情困惑中带着怀念：「就好像……我们上辈子已经认识很久。」  
「明明经常被你气得不行，却总狠不下心真讨厌你。」  
「可能我们前世关系特别好吧。」

「前世吗……」凛雪鸦眸色转深：「我很难对这种虚无说法……进行揣测想象。」  
「于我而言，只要此时此刻，无生你在我面前。」  
「那就够了。」

「……我怀疑你花言巧语的毛病也是前世遗风。」  
「无生。」  
「什么……？！」

他们交换了一个充斥着麻辣小龙虾辛香味的吻。  
或许其中还有灵魂的味道。

***

丹衡又发来了信息：「掠风窃尘的新文主角是乐师男和酒家女，鸣凤决杀的新文主角是酒家男和乐师女，你们是魂穿对方撞梗吗？」  
杀无生沉吟回他：「大概是因为我们现在一块体验生活吧。」  
对话框登时疯狂抖动如糠筛：「你们在一起了？这是什么天降孽缘？他以后不回外地了？」  
「你的问题太多了。」杀无生不耐烦地敲打着键盘回答：「我们在一起了。一切都是作者的安排。他没提过以后回不回外地。」  
不过我可以想办法将他留下。

凛雪鸦拎着一袋茄子走到酒吧门口，发现招牌上「花鸟风月」的「鸟」字被一块红布遮住了。  
「无生这是什么意思呢？」他把菜提到厨房，问正在挥刀向咸鱼的杀无生。  
「你在，就不需要那个鸟。你不在，更不需要那个鸟。」杀无生没有回视对方：「缺你不成花鸟风月，明白吗？凛雪鸦。」  
「我不会离开的。」凛雪鸦深情款款搂住杀无生的腰：「午饭加一道油焖茄子行吗？无生。」  
杀无生跟往常一样把菜刀往案板上重重一拍。  
「……可以。」  
——跟这鸟人当真浪漫不来！

***

「老廉……你说招牌上的鸟怎么被盖上了呢？」休养归来的铁笛仙站在自家酒吧门口疑惑地问老伙伴。  
廉耆老神在在一脸状况之外：「我不知道诶。」  
「难道……」铁笛仙想到某种可能，立时胆战心惊：「我可怜的阿丙，死了？」  
门内马上传来八哥叫声：「说谁死了呢老头？」  
铁笛仙不禁热泪盈眶：「阿丙你终于学会了第三句话！」  
「爸，你回来了。」杀无生开门迎了出来，身后跟着凛雪鸦。  
「儿子……」铁笛仙话音未落，身旁廉耆已朝凛雪鸦打起招呼：「好久不见，雪鸦。」  
铁笛仙和杀无生同时双眼一眯：「老廉/廉叔，这位是……？」  
廉耆抚着胡子大笑介绍：「凛雪鸦，我的学生，八哥阿丙的原主人，就是他托我将这鸟卖你家的。」  
「……你说什么？！」

一片混乱之中，杀无生注视着凛雪鸦，心想。  
原来真是天降孽缘。  
但愿此缘永远不散。  
只因我缺你不成活。

—完—


End file.
